inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EVENT : The Blue Flames vs Black Hawks Part 4
June : Captain ! wake up ! Akuji :.............. Rese : Wake up ! Haruna : Come on wake up Akuji ! Akuji :........ *Haruna cried* Haruna : Akuji please wake UP !! Tanatat : Wake up captain ! *Akuji's eyes where a little bit open* Akuji : Haruna.... *Haruna hugs Akuji* Haruna : Thank god you're alive ! i'm so proud of you, you have you're own keshin Akuji : Yeah (Thanks Uncle) let's contiunue Akuji : Tanatat you're are now one of the forward Tanatat : Yes Akuji ! Akuji : Rese you to ! Rese : Ok captain ! Akuji : Ok let's do this *The match started * *June get's the ball* June : This time you wouldn't get past of me ! Hikari : Let's see about that ! *June dodges Hikari* June : Now you ! Sasuke : Hmph ! *Sasuke get's the ball* Akuji : Now it's you and me ! Sasuke : This time you will get it ! *Akuji get's the ball* Akuji : Keshin ! Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! *Akuji's eyes where glowing yellow* Akuji : You will get it Serra ! Serra : Time Travel ! Akuji : WHAHAHAHA to late Tanatat ! *Akuji kicks the ball to Tanatat* Tanatat : Ok ! Jason : Now Flame Slide ! *Tanatat stops the ball* Akuji : You will get it Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! Jason : Kyūkyoku no hi-nushi ! Akuji : You wouldn't get away with this ! Jason : Bring it ! (Both of them are kicking the ball) Jason : Bakunetsu Storm ! Akuji : Alpha Strike ! *Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco Slams Kyūkyoku no hi-nushi * *Akuji eyes are glowing yellow* Akuji : TAKE THAT ! Space METEOR ! Jason : Bakunetsu Storm ! *Jason failed with his keshin* Akuji : WHAAAAAAAAA Sasuke : You're not getting away with you're power ! Come Shinsei Madou Ou Sephiroth ' !' Akuji : Come Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! Sasuke : Akuma Sharin ! Akuji : Eternal Flame Storm ! Sasuke : (Where did he learn such hissatsu's) Sasuke : Now you get it ! FireBall Break ! *An explosion of 2 hissatsu's* * Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco got punched by Shinsei Madou Ou Sephiroth* Akuji : Aw ! my head ! Sasuke : 'Raigeki Yaburu ! ' *'''Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco came by and used his Mega Claw* Sasuke : AW ! MY HEAD ! Akuji : Eternal Flame Storm ! *Sasuke failed* Sasuke : Damn ! Akuji : Tanatat , June ! Tanatat & June : HAYT ! Tanatat : COME KESHIN !! Everyone :.!!! Tanatat : Hayashi Ryū! *Hayashi Ryū appears* Tanatat : Elemental Cyclone ! June : (Kenshin please come !) Come Keshin ! Everyone :...! Akuji : (They did it) June : Maou Gyrase ! *Maou Gyrase appears* June : Joker Rains ! *Akuji is running forwards* Akuji : Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! Akuji : Omega Break Strike V2 ! Everyone (The Blue Flames) : GO IN !!! Arashi : God Catch ! Come Sei Kishi Arthur ! Akuji : COME ON GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arashi : God Catch ! (This is it ?) HAHAHAHAA *Akuji runs to the ball and used Vortex Impact* Akuji : Vortex Impact !! Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco use you're breath ! Arashi : What the ! *Sasuke and Hikari are helping Arashi to stop the shot* Sasuke : Help me ! '''Shinsei Madou Ou Sephiroth ! Izayoi : Akuji i'll help you ! Darkuss Maximum ! Hikari : 'Darkness God Dark Exodus !' Akuji : Vortex Impact !............SHIN !!!!!! Arashi : This is to strong...i can't hold it any longer Sasuke : WHat is this ! this is to strong...! aaaaahhh ! Hikari : We must lose to strong hissatsu ! AAAAAAH ! *GOAL 2-1* 'Akuji : Yeaaahhhh ' 'June : Good work ! you to Izayoi ' Akuji & Izayoi : Thanks we did it ! Haruna : Good work EVERYone ! The end i'll you have enjoyed the battles :) Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames